Mossfire's Destiny
by Books-Broadway-Believe
Summary: This story is mainly OCs, but you'll still see a lot of some familiar cats. So this is a good compromise for those who like OC stories and those who like non-OC stories. Summary inside.
1. Mosskit

**Summary: Moss was never normal. From the second she was born, Moss had been visited by a cat with a starry pelt. Now Moss is Mossfire, medicine cat of TigerClan, with a destiny only StarClan knows about.**

**A\N: ^Yeah, I know the summary sucks.^ I'm sorry. Anyways if your wondering if this is replacement for "The Evil in Their Hearts", it is. I am very sorry if you wanted MaximumRideFangLover97 to keep writing that story, but because this is technically my warrior cat's story based on the last two summers of my life it seemed better that I wrote it. If you want to read a warriors fanfiction from MaximumRideFangLover97, she might be doing one called Mudstar's Choices. Do not hold me to that though. I just suggested the idea to her, since I took her (technically my) story. Anyways, please enjoy the story anyways. :)**

Prologue

My name is Mosskit. I am a kit of StarClan. I died before I was even made an apprentice. I thought I would never get a chance to become deputy like my brother, sister, mother, and father, let alone a warrior or even an apprentice. I watched my mother become deputy then leader. I watched my father become deputy then die in a battle that had been fought since the ancient clans. I watched my brother become deputy and I watched him die too. I watched my sister become deputy then the first half-clan leader. I watched my family from StarClan. I wished I could have fought beside them. I wished for a second chance.

"_Bluestar, what is it?" a white she-cat purred to a blue she-cat._

"_She deserves a second chance, too," the blue cat whispered. _

"_Who deserves a second chance?" the white cat replied._

"_Mosskit, Snowfur. Mosskit," Bluestar whimpered._

_Snowfur remained silent. There was nothing she could say to that. _

"_Cinderpelt was forced to give up her dreams because of me! Cinderpelt got a second chance. Mosskit _died _because of me. She deserves a second chance too!" Bluestar wailed. _

_Snowfur stroked Bluestar's fur. "Hush, it's okay."_

"_No, it's not. You died because of me too…" _

"_Bluestar, you know that's not true! It was those ShadowClan cats!" Snowfur said firmly._

_Bluestar's tears kept on flowing, and Snowfur kept stroking Bluestar. _

_A reddish brown tom walked over to the two she-cats. "Snowfur, what's going on?"_

"_She's crying about how everything is her fault again, Oakheart," Snowfur answered, rolling her blue eyes. _

"_I'll watch her. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were looking for you and Bluestar. Tell them I'll bring Bluestar soon. Okay?" Oakheart meowed. _

_Snowfur nodded then ran off in the direction Oakheart had come._

"_Bluestar, you need to calm down now. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf have some good news for you, but we need to go now. So, come on. Stop your wailing," Oakheart whispered into his mate's ear. _

_After a few moments, Bluestar calmed herself down enough to enough to say, "Okay."_

_The pair made their way to Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Snowfur quickly with their tail twined together. _

"_Bluestar! Glad you could join us! This very much concerns you," a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, her face beaming._

"_What, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar said._

_Spottedleaf pointed her tail at a small gray-and-white kit sitting a fox-length away. _

"_Mosskit?" Bluestar asked, puzzled._

"_Hers and your request has been granted, conditionally," a gray she-cat said._

"_Her second chance," Bluestar whispered._

"_Yes, but like Yellowfang said, _conditionally_," Spottedleaf said._

"_What do you mean conditionally?" Bluestar hissed._

"_Things won't work the way they did for Cinderheart. Mosskit won't just be reborn and barely remember her past. She'll be a part of another cat, and that cat will be able to see and hear Mosskit. That cat will feel everything Mosskit feels, and Mosskit will feel everything that cat feels. You get it?" Yellowfang growled._

"_No, but if this is Mosskit's only chance…" Bluestar muttered._

"_Good," Yellowfang said, and then Mosskit was gone._

"_Where did she go?" Bluestar said, a growl rising up in her throat._

"_To her second chance."_


	2. Into the Woods

**A\N: This might sound slightly familiar to you 'The Evil In Their Hearts' readers. It's not the exact same thing, but the general plot is still there, just with a little more detail and stuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A beam of sunlight flittered into my housefolk's nest warming my brown fur. I stretched my jaw wide and let out a yawn. I shuffled over to eat some of the wet, mushy slop my housefolk left for me to eat. It tasted fine. I'd had better, a mouse I shared with Shadow more specifically. Speaking of that black tom, Shadow crawled through the flap into my housefolk's nest and over to me.

"Hey, Moss. Just wondering if you wanted to go hunting, or I could hunt and you could just watch. Whatever you want," Shadow said with a kind, caring glow in his amber eyes.

"Sure," I answered, swallowing the small bite I took of the gross mush.

Shadow smiled then slipped outside through the flap. I quickly followed him. The sweet smells of the woods greeted me, as I padded behind Shadow. The delicious scent of a mouse drifted into my nose. I immediately got down into the hunter's crouch that Shadow had showed me. Shadow nodded in approval of my technique. I carefully stalked the mouse then swiftly delivered the killing blow to its neck. I looked over at Shadow and saw him doing the same to a rabbit.

"Good job," I purred, picking up my mouse and bringing it over to him.

"You did good, too, Moss," he mewed back with something I've never heard in his voice before, affection.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"What? You've never heard someone compliment you before?" Shadow asked.

"I have. Just no one has ever said it affectionately," I whispered.

"Well, that's different now." Shadow dropped his rabbit next to my mouse and intertwined his tail with mine. "There's something else I need to say."

"What?" I meowed, sitting then lying down.

"I love you," Shadow whispered in my ear.

_He loves me? _My blue eyes stared blankly at Shadow. _Do I love him back?_

Before I got the chance to answer, a familiar dark brown pelt ran into the clearing me and Shadow lying in.

"Moss?" my blind brother, Tangle, called. He smelt the air then picked up Shadow's scent. "What is _he_ doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off again. This time by Shadow.

"Why's that important? At least I am here for your sister," Shadow snarled.

"Shadow, you know Tangle hasn't been visiting me anymore is because he is taking care of our mother!" I put in.

The two toms ignored me, and Tangle pounced precisely on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow shook Tangle off, his amber eyes looking unusually red. Tangle threw himself back at Shadow. This time pinning him down.

"Run, Moss. Run," Tangle roared.

I nodded as I saw the scarlet blood start following from Shadow's neck.

"Now!"

I looked one more time at Tangle on top of Shadow then ran farther into the woods without looking back again.

As the trees started to thin out, I smelt something. I stopped and took the smell in again. Cats! Cats I didn't know at that.

_I hope they're nice. _I thought and followed the scent to a massive clearing other than a few small trees here and there, but it was still probably the size of two of my housefolk's nest! Sitting on a rock was a pinkish brown she-cat who looked like she was talking to two other she-cats. One of the she-cats was golden tabby with white stripes, and the other was ginger tabby with black stripes. They were probably littermates.

The three cats seemed harmless. So I approached them slowly.

The two tabbies turned around to look at me, while the she-cat on the rock said, "Who are you?"

"Um, Moss. Who are you? And what are you talking about?" I said, feeling my voice shake a little.

"Well, Moss. I am Sunset. This is Tiger of No Fears and Tiger that Swims like Fish," the pinkish brown cat said, flicking her tail at the golden tabby then the ginger tabby. "And have you heard of the clans of wild cats?"

_Yes, I have, and I have dead one that is with me all the time. _I thought, as I saw a little, gray-and-white she-kit. _Mosskit. _

"Well, we were just talking about starting our own clan," Sunset said proudly.

I smiled. From what Mosskit had told me about the clans, I knew they were exactly what I needed. I wouldn't be able to go back to my housefolk now. Shadow would be able to find me there, and Tangle was to busy with our mother to watch out for me too. This clan would be able to protect me from Shadow, and I had a feeling Mosskit really wanted me to do this.

**A\N: Sound sort of familiar? Remember R&R.**


	3. TigerClan

**A\N: Sorry it's short and the font and stuff is messed up. My laptop with the original version is busted thanks to my lovely brothers. This is just something I typed up quick on the 'family' computer. Hopefully I can get my laptop fixed (or at least the docuements and pictures saved) soon. :( Please enjoy this anyways.**

Chapter 2

"Then it's settled. We're going to form a clan." Sunset smiled proudly.

"Don't we need those what-did-you-call-them?" Tiger that Swims like Fish asked.

"Warrior names? And yeah, don't we need those, Sunset?" Tiger of No Fears added.

"Yes! I almost forgot that. I guess we can give ourselves them since we haven't decided on a leader yet," Sunset mewed.

Mosskit leaped off of the rock and padded over to me. "There names are supposed to be Risingsunset for Sunset, Fearlesstiger for Tiger of No Fears, and Swimmingtiger for Tiger that Swims like Fish."

"Risingsunset, Fearlesstiger, and Swimmingtiger?" I heard myself whisper.

"What?" the three other cats said in unison.

"Um..." I muttered.

"Where did you get those names?" Sunset questioned.

_Can I tell these cats about Mosskit? _I thought when the idea hit me. "StarClan told me."

"How do you know it was StarClan?"

"I just do..."

"Well, if StarClan said it , then I think we should go with those. But what about yours?" Tiger of No Fears put in.

_Hmm... What should it be? _Then, like before an idea hit me. Well, Mosskit's tiny paw did, and she whispered, "Mossfire."

"Mossfire," I purred.

Sunset nodded. "From this day on, I, Sunset, Tiger of No Fears, Tiger that Swims like Fish, and Moss, shall be known as, Risingsunset, Fearlesstiger,Swimmingtiger, and Mossfire of..."

"TigerClan!" the two littermates yelled.

Sunset looked at me. I shruged.

"Of TigerClan!" Sunset yowled.

Fearlesstiger, Swimmingtiger, and I roared in approvement.

_TigerClan. Has nice ring to it..._


	4. Choosing

**A\N: Again sorry for the short chapter. My laptop is still busted, and I don't think it's going to start working anytime soon. So hopefully either I'll get better at typing this story up from my email or my stupid laptop will start working. Please enjoy this anyways. **

Chapter 3

"TigerClan..." Risingsunset murmered. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

I looked over at Mosskit. She had to know the answer. I got an answer, an unclear one, but still technically an answer. I watched Mosskit's blue eyes widen with fear.

"Stonefur..." Mosskit whispered.

_Stonefur? Your dead brother? _

Mosskit nodded her tiny head, as my eyes widened too. TigerClan, the clan that was merged from RiverClan and ShadowClan by...

"Tigerstar," Risingsunset and I muttered at the same time.

Clearly, Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger didn't hear us because they started to play fight, like kits.

"Risingsunset, they don't need to know. It's not important. Our clan will be nothing like that," I said, trying to sound confident.

Risingsunset nodded her brown head.

"Okay. Well, I think it's time we get to deciding on who will be the leader, medicine cat, and deputy," Risingsunset called from the rock she was sitting on.

Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger ammediately stopped what they were doing and looked up at Risingsunset. We all sat in the silence for a while. Then Fearlesstiger -living up to her name- said, "I think Risingsunset should be leader."

"I do, too," Swimmingtiger added.

I nodded. Risingsunset had taken leadership from the start and new more about the clans than Swimmingtiger and Fearlesstiger did. I looked over to Mosskit to see if she approved, but the gray-and-white kit was no where to be seen.

"This is a great honor," Risingsunset purred. "Really."

"Who's going to be medicine cat then?" Swimmingtiger asked.

"I think Mossfire should be. She does have an _unusual_ connection to StarClan," Fearlesstiger said. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Risingsunset said.

I felt a snarl rise up in my throat. _Was Fearlesstiger jealous that I might've been made deputy and not her?_ I stopped it from coming out though. I wasn't that type.

"Um, Fearlesstiger, would you be my deputy then?" Risingsunset said.

"I'd be honored to," the golden tabby purred.

"Well, then we're almost an official clan! Now we just need to build a camp, set some borders, and find our Moon-place," Risingsunset said, holding back her laughter.

"Well, let's get started," we all yowled.

**A\N: Okay, so like I said, short. Well, the next chapter will hopefully be longer because it's going to describe them building their camp and exploring their territory. :) R&R**


	5. Finding StarClan

**A\N: I know another short chapter, but that's two chapters today so hopefully that makes up for it. Anyways, I don't own Warriors still blah blah blah. You get it. Please R&R. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

"Okay, Fearlesstiger, I want you and Swimmingtiger to go scout around report back if you see anything suspicious or anything we could build the camp out of at sunset. Mossfire and I are going to try and find our Moon-place. Is that okay?" Risingsunset asked, letting her excitement show.

"Fine with us," Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger agreed.

"Sounds good to me," I added.

Risinsunset smiled. "Let's head out then."

Risingsunset jumped off the rock and padded over to me. I looked at the brown she-cat then at the tabby littermates.

"Lead the way, Mossfire," Risingstar told me.

I quickly looked around for Mosskit even though I had a feeling I wouldn't see her. I didn't. _Lucky me, I guess I'm on my own. _

"This way," I said, flicking my tail to the left.

Risingsunset obedienty followed. _Great, I'm in charge..._

After a few steps, I stopped dead. The space was massive. A large marshy-area littered with moldy logs lay in front of us, and past that were trees here and there with lots of fallen branches varying in size going far off into the distance. Dead leaves completely covered the entire forest floor. Then I saw it far away to the right. At first, I thought I imagined it, but then it moved. Far away on an unusually shaped rocked sat a dark brown tom with bright green eyes, staring directly at me and Risingsunset. It was as if he was calling us to him.

"Risingsunset? Do you see that cat?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me because she was staring intently back at the strange tom. I looked closer at the strange tom and noticed something about him. His pelt was shimmering, just like Mosskit's.

"Risingsunset! Come on! That's a StarClan cat!" I hissed, trying to snap the pinklish-brown she-cat out of her trance-like state.

"What are we waiting for then?" Risingsunset shrieked excitedly.

"You! Mouse-brain!" I answered, running down into the marsh and towards the StarClan tom.

Risingsunset quickly chased after me. A playful gleam in her eyes.

It was hard to believe that just this morning I was runing away from Shadow and now I was part of a clan, a loving, caring clan. I smiled then ran faster, but once we reached the unusual rock the shimmering tom disappeared. Risingsunset and I stopped abruptly but still smashed into the rock, which knocked us both out. Right before the world went black I saw a familiar gray-and-white kit smiling proudly at me.

**A\N: What do you think? Once again R&R. Thanks!**


	6. Nine Lives

**A\N: So another (short) chapter. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you like it anyways!**

Chapter 5

We woke up lying on the weirdly shaped rock with mist surronding it like the rock was an island among a sea of mist. Surprisingally my head didn't hurt at all even though Risingsunset and I smashed our heads against the weird rock. I looked over at Risingsunset.

_What's going on? _Risingsunset said. Only I heard the words in my head not out loud.

_I think this might be when you get you nine lives, but I'm not sure why I'm here then._ I said back. My words didn't make a sound either.

"Welcome, Risingsunset and Mossfire," a beautiful tortieshell she-cat purred sweetly.

Risingsunset tried to open her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

Then all of a sudden the mist thinned, and we were able to make out all sorts of different pelts.

"I am Spottedleaf. Do not fear. You aren't dead. Mossfire was right. Risingsunset, you are getting your nine lives now," the tortieshell she-cat said, "but I will not be giving you any of them."

_Spottedleaf! Risingsunset, that was Spottedleaf! _I said to Risingsunset silently.

"I shall be giving you your first life," said a silvery, gray tom. "With this life, I, Riverstar, give you the gift of mentoring."

I looked away, afraid to see Risingsunset in even slight pain.

Next stepped forward a pinkish-gray she-cat. "My name is Heatherstar, and with this life I give you tireless energy. You'll need it starting your new clan."

I still refused to turn my head.

"I, Nightstar, give you with this life courage," a old black tom said.

I continued not to watch.

"With this life I give you the same desire to protect your clan that a mother has for her kits," a beautiful gray she-cat.

_Moonflower, that was Moonflower._ A familiar voice said.

"With this life I give you understanding," Mosskit meowed, proudly, then stepped over to my side.

Risingsunset couldn't move to look at me with a puzzled face.

"I, Yellowfang, with this life give you wisdom. Use it _wisely,"_ a gray she-cat said.

"I give you with this life love," said a pretty white she-cat.

_Snowfur._ Came Mosskit's silent mew.

A reddish-brown tom stepped foward. "With this life, I, Oakheart, give you loyalty."

The last cat I somehow knew without Mosskit telling me. "I, Stonefur, with this life give you, Rising_star_, justice."

Then strangely another cat stepped forward. "Mossfire, my name is Featherwhisker. I shall mentor you in the ways of a medicine cat until you know longer need my assistance."

The pale gray tom walked over to me then whispered very quietly, "I might even mentor you better than Spottedleaf!"

That was when all the cats started to fade, and Risingstar and I started to wake up.

I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw that it was sunrise.

_StarClan! We were supposed to meet Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger at sun_set_! _

_"_Risingstar! Wake up! We need to go meet Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger!" I yowled at the sleeping she-cat.

The brown she-cat freaked out then looked up at me with a puzzled look. "Who was that kit?"

"Oh. Well, that was Mosskit. She's been visiting me since I was born, but I don't know why," I said, calmly.

"Oh..."

"Yes, now we need to go!"

The she-cat jumped to her feet and followed me again back to Fearlesstiger and Swimmingtiger.

"Where have you guys been? We've been worried sick!" Swimmingtiger shrieked.

Behind her and her littermate sat a pile of branches and sticks that varied in size.

"Rising_star_ got her nine lives, and what are those for?" I meowed.

"Oh yeah! I'm so happy!" the ginger tabby purred.

"Where did you get them?" Fearlesstiger asked Risingstar.

Mosskit's tiny whisper came into my ear. _Mooonperch._

"Moonperch," I said before anyone could answer.

"Moonperch?" Risingstar, Fearlesstiger, and Swimmingtiger said together.

"Yes, that's what StarClan said it was called," I said firmly.

**A\N: Yeah, I know it's a weird name, but like I said this story (well, the beginning-ish parts) are based off some time I spent at summer camp and stuff. So, that's a real rock that me and some of my friends at summer camp (known in the story as Risingstar, Fearlesstiger, and Swimmingtiger) decided would be our Moon thing. It was shaped like a 'L', but don't ask me where the 'perch' part came in. I have no clue. Anyways R&R!**


	7. The Tigers' Pasts

**A\N: Sorry it took so long for me to update (and it's such a short chapter too). I've been in NH all weekend, and since the 'famiy' computer isn't a laptop and there's no internet at my campground, I couldn't upload this. :( Well, here it -finally- is!**

Chapter 6

"Weird name, but if StarClan said it then I guess that's it..." Fearlesstiger grumbled.

"I think it's a great name! So, Fearlesstiger, why don't you explain to Risingstar and Mossfire your idea for the camp?" Swimmingtiger mewed cheerfully.

"Well, I figured we could lean the branches against those three trees and fill the holes with leave and mud from the marsh. And we could throw some twigs and leaves on the top," Fearlesstiger said proudly.

"That sounds great! Do you need more branches though? It doesn't look like you have enough. I could go with Swimmingtiger while you and Mossfire start building?" Risingstar mewed.

"Yeah, actually we do need more branches. Swimmingtiger know what the kind we need look like. So, that will work," the golden she-cat said.

Swimmingtiger, Risingstar, and I nodded, and then Swimmingtiger and Risingstar walked away towards the marsh.

As soon as Swimmingtiger and Risingstar were farther away, I asked Fearlesstiger, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't know. Why does StarClan visit you not me? Why doesn't Tribe of Endless Hunting ever visit me?" the she-cat snapped back.

I looked at her confused.

Fearlesstiger rolled her eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why me and my sister had such long names?"

I nodded my head, still confused though.

"We were kits of a dying tribe called Tribe of Fallen Leaves."

"A tribe?" I asked.

Fearlesstiger nodded. "Yes, I couldn't tell you what it was like though. We were born after the tribe had fled. Our mother was barely able to kit us before she died too."

The tabby's amber eyes started to swell with tears. "Our mother only was able to tell us our names and the tribe's name. Swimmingtiger doesn't even remember anything about it..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I mewed.

"No, it's fine really. I need to show you how to stack the branches."

"Okay..."

Fearlesstiger dragged up a long, thick branch that was really more like a log and place its ends against two slender trees. "Do that to each side then stack them up until they're high enough. Simple?"

I nodded then dragged another log like the one Fearlesstiger did.

"Good job!" Fearlesstiger purred.

We continued the process until it was just above our heads and we ran out of branches, and then we started to stuff the cracks with dead leaves and some mud we found near by. When we finished that, Fearlesstiger's golden pelt became a mucky brown one from all the mud. We burst out laughing at it then started to try to lick it clean.

"It looks really good, you guys!" came Risingstar pur.

"Yeah, and we got more branches!" Swimmingtiger added in her usual cheerful voice.

"Thanks for the branches," Fearlesstiger replied, getting up.

I joined her. "Risingstar, do you think someone could come with me? I need to get some herbs and maybe some things to makes nests with."

The brown she-cat nodded. "I'll go with you."

Risingstar quickly threw her branches where the pile had been, the we oth made our way over to the marsh. Sunlight flittered through the trees as we strolled through the area near the marsh. I scanned the area for anything we could use in the camp, and I sort of waited for Featherwhisker to appear so he could help me with what herbs I needed to gather. Hopefully he'd show up soon, but until then Risingstar and I needed to figure what we were going to do for the inside of the camp.

"Risingstar, I think we should use stones instead of branches and twigs but just use a lot of moss. We really need the the sticks for the camps walls. Maybe if we catch a few birds we could take the feathers and put those in the nest too," I suggested.

Squinting her brown eyes in the bright sunlight, Risingstar replied, "Good idea, it makes sense. How about I catch the birds and gather the rocks, while you gather the moss and herbs, if Featherwhisker tells you what you need?"

I nodded then started my hunt for moss, and Featherwhisker. A bright beam of sunlight shone down somewhere far off in the distance_. Featherwhisker_?

**A\N: What do you think? Please R&R, PLEASE! **


	8. Things of Old

**A\N: Sorry, it took so long, but school was getting pretty annoying. Anyways, R&R? Please? I have like five (maybe less) actual reviews? All of you reviewers, thank you. So please review? Constructive criticism welcome. And yeah! This story has a betareader! Thanks Rain's Song! :)**

Chapter 7

I stared at the sun lit spot until I was finally saw a familiar silver pelt. "Featherwhisker!"

I quickly ran over to the pale starry tom.

"Come, Mossfire. We have a lot to do with very little time," the former medicine cat purred.

I nodded. He touched the top of my head, and we were immediately transported to an unfamiliar clearing.

Sunshine filtered through the gaps in the trees lighting and warming the spacious clearing. A wall of brambles surronded the clearing.

This wasn't any old clearing. This was a camp.

At the far end of the camp was a den with walls made out of even more brambles than the camp's surrounding walls.

"That's the nursery," Featherwhisker purred behind me. "The den to its right was the elders' den. That big rock to our left was Highrock. There's a cave below Highrock that used to be the leader's den that was made by an ancient river that wore away at the stone. Across from that and next to the elders' den was the warriors' den. To the right of the warriors' den was where the apprentices would sleep. Back next to the nursery was the medicine cat's den, which is where I'll be training you mostly."

The StarClan tom said everything like it wasn't that anymore, but everything looked like it still be all of those things. I could _almost _see an apprentice run out of the apprentice den as if it forgot to get up for a patrol. I could _almost_ hear some elders grumbling from inside their fallen tree. I could _almost_ smell milk coming from the nursery. I could_ almost _see a patrol of warriors come through the gorse tunnel behind us with fresh-kill in their jaws carrying it to a fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp. I could _almost_ hear a cat yowl something from a top Highrock. I could _almost_ see the clan who had lived here. The only thing I knew certainly was real was the distinct, strong smell of herbs coming from the medicine cat den.

"What was this place?" I accidently wondered out loud. I quickly regretted it and shoved my tail into my mouth, seeing sadness fill Featherwhisker's amber eyes.

"This was ThunderClan's old camp. It no longer looks like this because Twolegs destroyed it. This is just my memory of it. I rather you never see how it looks currently."

"Oh," was all I could reply.

The tom brushed his fluffy gray tail along my back. "Follow me."

I followed him through the tunnel of ferns. The smell of herbs grew stronger. At the back of the tunnel were a few nests and a rock with a crack in it. Featherwhisker easily slipped through it.

"Come on. It opens up more inside."

I obediently squeezed through the slender entrance. I really did open up. There was probably enough space for two cats to easily move around. On the walls were all different kinds of herbs stuffed into smaller crevices of the cavern's walls.

"These are cobwebs, as you can tell. They're used to stop cuts from bleeding and keep the wound clean." My StarClan mentor pulled a pawful of cobwebs from a crack.

"This is feverfew. I bet you can guess it helps bring down fever. It comes from a bush with flowers that look sort of like daisies."

Herb after herb, all the smells were starting to make me feel woozy, and all the names made my head hurt.

"That's it for the day," Featherwhisker purred, noticing that how I was feeling.

I popped out of the crack with Featherwhisker right behind me.

Instead of the fern tunnel openning up to the clearing, it brought us to the marsh out of some log. Well, it brought me. Featherwhisker was no where in sight, but a few familiar faces were...

_Oh no..._

**A\N: Hmm... Who are those cats? R&R! And sorry if I messed up the ThunderClan camp's description.**


	9. The Willow and Scar

**A\N: Wow, it's been so long since I updated this. Sorry guys. Well, here it finally is. R&R!**

Chapter 8

"Hello, Moss," a dark gray tom growled at me.

"Scar, and it's Moss_fire_ now," I snarled back.

Behind Scar was his brother, Shadow. I noticed something in Shadow's eyes. Regret.

"I wasn't too pleased with what your brother Tangle did to Shadow." Scar padded over to my side, unsheathing his claws. Scar shook his head then raked his claws across my muzzle.

There was a flash of anger in Shadow's eyes.

_Why? _I thought, as I felt claws scratch my under belly then teeth bite my neck. A moment later Scar's teeth were ripped off of me by Shadow. Shadow roared in pain when his brother fought back with precise blows.

"STOP!" roared a fierce voice. Climbing down the logs and boulders were none other than Risingstar and Fearlesstiger. The two she-cats somehow were able to tear the two amber-eyed brothers apart.

While holding Scar down, Risingstar looked up at me and asked, "You okay?"

I nodded my head trying to ignore the seering pain on my muzzle and under belly.

"No, you not. You're bleeding badly!" Risingstar meowed.

The golden tabby released Shadow and ran to my side, and Risingstar let go of Scar. Shadow and Scar ran away, but just before they were out of sight, Scar looked back.

"We'll be back," he growled then stormed off with his brother right behind him.

Risingstar let out a quiet hiss then looked at my wounds. "What do you need?"

"Cobwebs," I gasped out. My breathing was starting to grow unsteady.

Risingstar nodded at Fearlesstiger. "Find some now."

The deputy ran off.

A painful cough errupted out of my mouth. Then another and another. Soon I was kneeling and coughing more than I was breathing.

"Mossfire, are you okay?" came my leader's worried voice.

I wanted to say yes, but the coughing wouldn't ease up.

"Stay here. I'll go find help."

Risingstar was about to leave, when out of nowhere came Mosskit and a small gray she-cat. In Mosskit's mouth was a honeycomb that was oozing with honey, and the small gray she-cat's was a bundle of tansy. The two small cats ran over to my side. They placed the honey and tansy in front of me. I licked the sweet honey up, savored the blissfulness of its taste, and then ate a small amount of the tansy, remembering what Featherwhisker had told me about it.

Risingstar stared into the silver tabby's blue eyes. "Who are you?

"My name's Willow," the cheerful she-cat answered.

_Why does that sound so familiar?_

"How did you know we were here? And that Mossfire needed this stuff?" my leader continued.

Willow flicked her tail at Mosskit. "I was playing with Fuzz, when this kitten started screeching about Moss, er Mossfire, needing help. She told us we needed to get the tansy and honey. So I found the tansy in my housefolks' garden, and Fuzz got the honey from a bee hive. She didn't even get stung!"

_Oh, she's that little kitten Fuzz introduced me to a few days ago. _Fuzz was a she-cat who lived with the Twolegs a couple of nests down from me. She generally wasn't my favorite cat to be with, but I settled for her company once and while.

"Do you know this cat?" Risingstar asked me, nodding her head at Willow.

I nodded, as a question came across my mind. "Hey, Willow? Did Mosskit tell you what the tansy looked like?"

Willow shook her head. "I just knew what they looked like."

I felt a smile come across me face. "Risingstar, can I ask you something?"

The pinkish-brown she-cat nodded her head.

"Do you think Willow could be my apprentice? I mean we need clan members, and she knew what the tansy looked like!" I whispered, so Willow didn't hear me.

"That's a great idea!" Risingstar mewed with her usual enthusiasm to a suggestion.

Risingstar looked over at Willow. "Willow?"

"Yes?" the silver-and-gray tabby replied.

"Would you like to join our clan?"

Willow looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"Let me explain," I purred.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll teach me about herbs and stuff? And Risingstar, Fearlesstiger, and Swimmingtiger hunt for us?" Willow asked, when I was done telling her about clans.<p>

I nodded.

"Okay," Willow purred, as Fearlesstiger came bounding back with a mouthful of cobwebs and Swimmingtiger by her side.

"Here fwh-ou go," Fearlesstiger said, placing the cobwebs beside me.

Willow started to tear the cobwebs and place them on my wounds.

"Risingstar, who's this?" Fearlesstiger flicked her tail at Willow.

Risingstar smiled. "This is Willow_paw, _Mossfire's new apprentice."

The little she-cat's eyes sparkled.

**A\N: Well, that's it. And if you've been wondering if there's gonna' be an alligiance thing. There will be, just later. I mean there's less than ten cats so far. Is one really necessary? Exactly. By the way, go check out my other Warriors story Maybe, Just Maybe and The Dark Bird I'm doing with MaximumRideFangLover97 (it's under her not me). Thanks. Remember to review!**


End file.
